


Stolen Face

by Woon



Series: Defaced [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cult, F/M, POV Second Person, Some angst, Swearing, implied removal of a character's face, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: The reader is Jerome's girlfriend, doesn't like Dwight.





	Stolen Face

     You followed his cult around. The footage they constantly played is the only thing left of Jerome, it reflected the darker side of him. One could argue there is no lighter side to him, he’s pure evil. But you belonged to him regardless, no one here could say that and it be true. 

     Dwight was ecstatic that you came to the meetings, he tried to get you to talk to the freaks. You couldn’t be bothered. He was riding off of Jerome’s celebrity and you felt it was an insult to Jerome’s memory, his legacy. You only show up in hopes of seeing it all come crashing down on Dwight the false prophet.

        He finally dug the hole too deep, he promised Jerome’s return and he couldn’t deliver. You stood off to the side watching the restless crowd of Jerome fanatics. You knew Jerome would be flattered by having such an audience, but he would definitely be unimpressed by Dwight’s feeble attempts to enthrall the cult. You were actually surprised they hadn’t turned on him sooner. When he came out wearing your dead lover’s face he had gone to far. The fact that he managed to convince the mob that they were all Jerome didn’t sway your anger at his audacity. There is only one Jerome, your Jerome.

         “You stole his face.” You punched Dwight in his stupid face.

         “I had to do something, the process didn’t work.” He checked his nose to see if it was bleeding. “We have to leave now (y/n)!!” He tried to grab your hand. You smacked his hand away.

         “You stole his cult, you stole his face, you don’t get to steal me asshole.” The sounds of the police raid were getting closer. “Get out of here, imposter. I stay with him.” Dwight made his escape while you made your way back to Jerome’s body. The cops found you holding your beloved’s hand, tears streaming down your face.


End file.
